2 Demons are coming to get me
by BCBoo
Summary: A woman talks of herself as 2 XMen are sent to get her. It's better than it sounds, i suck at summaries. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own the mutants mentioned, but I do own Eva and Anna

------------------------------

2 demons are coming to get me. Ones blue, one has red on black eyes. They work along a group of mutants. They think I'm a mutant. They're wrong.

You've all heard of angels and devils right? Did you ever think what would happen if two of them had a child? I've heard all the jokes 'that's how lawyers are born'. That's not true. When an Angel and a Devil have a child you get me. My name is Eva; I have the body of a 23 year old. I am 114 years old.

Angels have all sorts of powers, Devils too. They are both immortal and both have wings, but you probably knew that. I'm immortal, I have wings. 

Angels have white wings Devils have black wings, but that's obvious. I have a mixture of the two, white with black spots, or visa versa, it's hard to tell. 

Angels can create and control water. I can do that. Devils can create and control fire. I can do that too. 

Angels and Devils can transport themselves anywhere they want. I can't do that. 

Angels and Devils can control object and change them using nothing but they're own will. I can't do that either. 

Angels and Devils don't really have a lot of free will. The prophets control their whole lives, they only get a year off every century. The prophets just mess around with my families and mine every once in a while. 

I suppose I've got it ok. I'm more or less human, that's what people think when they look at me.

I don't have to live up to my heritage. I can't, if I did I'd be choosing a side. I would by choosing between good and evil. I can't do that; apparently there are consequences, not just for me but also for the world. I think the prophets just got bored. They need someone to watch while they rule the lives of millions.

The prophets are a group of old people. A group of old people who control the world. They make all the major decisions. World War 1 and 2. That was them. Yes, someone else started it but they decided it should happen. They don't bother with individual lives normally. Sometimes there are some who they interfere with. But the human doesn't know that. The prophets decide what Angels and Devils should be doing. They work for both sides, deciding what good deed should be done here or what bad deed should be done there. But they're boring, I'm sure you don't want to hear about a group of old people.

As I said before, I look human. They only thing that isn't completely human about me is my eyes. I have one blue eye and one red eye. They glow when I use my 'powers'. Apart from that I have blondish brown hair, I'm average height, average figure.

A lot has happened to me in my life. I got pregnant a couple of decades ago. It was my first pregnancy and set up by the prophets. I had a child with a devil. He disappeared right after he raped me, I never saw him again, and I don't intend to.

9 months after that I gave birth. I wanted to keep the child, I honestly did. But I wasn't aloud too; I had to give him up. I had to; the prophets said that was how it has to be.

I stayed around the boy. I watched him from the shadows. I watched him on the streets. I helped him. I only helped him for a while. It was after he was 18. 

I only ever called him by his name when I was mad at him, the rest of the time I called him Boy. He didn't mind.

Once the prophets noticed I was there with the Boy I fled. I fled to England. I had another child, Anna. She's another prophet child. Another Devil is the father. But he's gone now. I was aloud to keep her. She lives with me, on the streets. The streets of England. I'm not aloud to earn money, another one of the prophets little jokes. I'm aloud to accept hospitality, food and drink, anything except money. I don't understand it, I'm not supposed to.

Anna's a smart child. Too smart. She's 4 years old, but she can see into the minds of others. 

She looks into my mind, she can see my son, her brother, but she doesn't comment.

My son is known as Le Diable Blanc. He probably hates me. He's a member of the famed X-Men. He's known as Gambit. Professor Xavier, the creator of the X-Men has detected my brain waves, he's decided to send 2 of his X-Men to England to find me, and bring me to New York. He wants to know what I am.

2 demons are coming to get me. Ones blue, the other had red on black eyes.

------------------------------

Please review, I'd like to know if you'd like me to write some more, about what happens when Eva meets the 2 x-men etc…


End file.
